When Timelines Collide
by lil-vegito-42
Summary: Alight i suk at sumarys but here goes, 10 years after Buu is killed, Goku is training with Goten he goes SSJ3 and really hurts Goten!So when he goes home Chi-Chi says he cant have any lunch until he fixes up Goten so he goes to Bulma.:PS:Dendes on vacatin


A/N (hi guys dis is my first fic so R&R an I hope u enjoy it)  
(CHAPTER 1)  
  
-------------------------10 years after majin buu--------------------------  
  
"Mum where the hell is dad" said a boy of about 18 with purple hair.  
  
"I don't know son I don't know", said he's mother. "Last time I saw him he said he was going into space alone to train. Damn it why does he always have to go off and train."  
  
"Mum I'm worried about him" said the purple haired boy "he's been gone for 2 years now."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Trunks he'll be back he always disappears somewhere but comes back."  
  
"Well I'm of then mum I'll be back around lunch time" said Trunks.  
  
"Alright then bye and remember don't cheat on any of your girlfriends"  
  
"Yeah, yeah wateva mum," he shut the door behind him and flew off into the air. "Wow it's a nice breeze today" then he looked at his watch "holy shit I'm late I better go super", so he powered up to ssj2 "there I should be there no time."  
  
------------------------Elsewhere------------------  
  
OUCH!! "Oh man you're to good dad why can't I ever win" said a boy of 17 with thick spiky black hair  
  
"Well Goten you're still not as strong as me and anyway I've been training a lot longer than u have" said a man who also had thick spiky black hair identical to his sons. "But anyway how about another round"said the man with spiky black hair.  
  
"Alright but I know I'm going to lose" said Goten.Then there was a yellow flash of light and both of them had turned into ssj2."Uhhh" said Goten as he was knocked through almost 20 trees.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA" said the man with spiky blonde hair now but before he could shoot the beam there was a fist in his face and was sent crashing to the ground.  
  
Both of them now had blood covering their faces got into a fighting stance and the man with spiky blonde hair was powering up "NO!! I won't let you.." but before he could stop him the man with spiky blonde hair now had long golden spiky hair.  
  
(Oh forget this I'm sick of writing spiky haired man I'm just going to start calling him Goku now)  
  
"Oh dad that's not fair I can't go to super saiyan 3"said Goten  
  
"Well its your fault, not been able too" said Goku in a kind of teasing voice. This made Goten really angry so he charged at his dad, his eyes were white with anger but this was what Goku wanted he wanted his son to be angry that's was the only way he could be able to go ssj3.  
  
Goku had a smirk on his face but Goten was to angry to care all he wanted to do was beat the living daylights out of his farther. Goten was just about to punch Goku as hard as he could but Goku was way to fast for him. He had already dodged it and kicked Goten in the back, he screamed in pain while blood was coming out of his mouth falling to the ground in agony, he was back to his normal state again he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth and said  
  
"Come on dad another round I'll beat you this time".  
  
"Sure you will son" said Goku in a sarcastic voice which made Goten angry again but he wasn't ready yet to fight again he needed to rest. "Anyway lets go home I'm starvi"- and before Goku could finish a voice said in a high pithched voice.  
  
"GOKU,GOTEN LUNCH IS READY."  
  
"Alright lets go Goten", but when he looked over his shoulder he saw the state Goten was in and he definitely couldn't fly which meant they had to use instant transmission. So he went up to Goten put his hand on his shoulder with his left hand and put 2 fingers on his forehead and they disappeared and reappeared in front of there door right next to Chi-Chi.  
  
When she saw the state Goten was in she squealed and nearly fainted, "GOKU WAT DID U DO TO HIM" she yelled in a almost crying voice.  
  
"Oh don't sweat it babe we were just sparing and--" before he could finish she screamed.  
  
"GOKU YOU'RE NOT EATING UNTIL U GET OUR SON FIXED IS THAT CLEAR" and she marched off and closed the door behind her.  
  
"But, but, but" he was speechless. But before he could think of anywhere to take his son, his stomach started to rumble. "Please Chi-Chi food first" he begged. But his answer was an eardrum breaking 'NO!!'  
  
Sighing he picked his youngest son up, who by now was trying to keep from fainting, and disappeared.  
  
-------------------------------Capsule Corp---------------------------------  
  
"Chocolate cake I love u"said a pink pig.  
  
"Now, now Oolong don't stuff yourself," said a beautiful blonde haired lady by the name of 18.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him 18 I once saw him eat an entire strawberry shortcake in one bite" said Bulma throwing a disgusted look at Oolong who was to busy cramming down about 7 rice balls at once.  
  
"Gee the kids have been sparring for a long time haven't they?" said 18 who was sipping tea.  
  
"Oh don't sweat it 18 there fine" said Bulma.  
  
Just then Goku appeared holding his bleeding son, Bulma who was sipping tea screamed and nearly all of her tea went down her dress, which made her scream even louder. Oolong who was just about to swallow the rice balls spat them out again and they landed all over the sofa.  
  
"Oh sorry guys umm. Bulma if u don't mind can I like use you're rejuvenation chamber because Goten urr. -well- I-well we sort of had an accident while sparring" explained Goku.  
  
Bulma's eyes had just wondered over to Goten "oh my god Goku wat the hell did u do to him" said Bulma in a panicking voice.  
  
"I don't really have time to explain, can Goten just use the RC room", said Goku in a hurried voice.  
  
"Oh yeah I'll show u the way" said Bulma who was still recovering from shock.  
  
They turned a corner past the gravity room and entered a dimly lighted room with a stone floor and high marble ceilings, Goku who was dragging Goten nearly tripped over a stone on the ground, "ahh crap" he said as he stumbled.  
  
Bulma who saw this started giggling like a little girl. "Well here we are just put him into the water tank and I'll turn it on" said Bulma.  
  
Goku lifted Goten into the tank but struggled because it was a lot higher than he was, "here let me help u with that" said Bulma who helped Goku but in the process her head rubbed against Goku's muscular chest which reminded her of Vegeta's which she used to rest her head against when she was feeling sad.  
  
She forgot that it was Goku and started rubbing her hands on his chest which kind of turned him on but then he remembered Chi-Chi and pushed her off, "Bulma wat are u doing".  
  
"I-I-I oh I'm sorry Goku u just reminded me of Vegeta and I-"  
  
"It's alright Bulma u miss Vegeta don't u, so he's still not bak huh" said Goku in a sympathetic voice  
  
"N-no he's not, Goku he's been gone for 2 years now and I'm really worried about him" she said with tears now running down her face.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine u no how Vegeta goes off into space and doesn't come bak for a long time I-"  
  
"Goku he's never been gone for over a year" interrupted Bulma now with even more tears flowing down her face  
  
"Don't cry Bulma" said Goku pulling her face towards his chest which made Bulma feel better.  
  
"Thanks Goku, now ohh yea I still need to turn on this machine" said Bulma wiping tears from her face.  
  
She walked over to the corner where there was a computer, she typed a couple of things and in no time at all the water tank filled up to the top with wat looked like water but was greenish-blue.  
  
"Well Goku we better get back to the tea room before the others start looking for us" said Bulma with not a trace of a tear on her face.  
  
"But wat about Goten" said Goku in a surprised voice.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him when he's finished a siren will go off and the tank will automatically open so there's no need to worry" she said in a calm voice.  
  
"How long will it take?" said Goku  
  
"That's printing out now," she said as she walked over to the printer and grabbed a piece of paper. "5 HOURS" Bulma shouted, which made Goku jump.  
  
"5 hours" said Goku "ohh my god, Oh man lets go, (grrr...said Goku stomach) umm. Bulma do u have anything to eat I'm starving" said Goku in a weak voice.  
  
"Ohh yea we were just having tea and Trunks is probably back so we can have lunch now" said Bulma  
  
So both o them made their way bak.  
  
-----------------------------Well how'd u like it---------------------------  
  
------R&R----- ----------------------I should be updating it really soon-------------- 


End file.
